TF2 Reader x Class Drabbles
by Chase Ling Ziao
Summary: Short stories with varying lengths featuring Reader x Class ships (primarily Sniper x Reader, Scout x Reader and Medic x Reader). Enjoy! Rated Mature for safety but stories can range from fluff to adult situtions (which will mostly be heterosexual-smut) and will be indicated in the title of the chapter. R&R welcome.
1. BLU vs RED (Sniper x FemReader, Mature)

Author's Note: Oh my god, I am heartily sorry for the crappy first upload. I didn't realize the dialogue got left out T_T

Anyway, here is the fixed version that I hope you'll read again and see that it makes more sense this time round.  
- Chase Ling Ziao

P.S. Comments and R&R are most welcome :D I need smut reviewers, hehe...

(BLU Sniper x RED Fem!Reader)

* * *

**BLU vs. RED**

You sneak around the buildings, careful of any of the BLU night watch roving about the fort.

This is wrong, you think. Soldier will have your head for this, you reason. The Administrator will probably fire you for it. But you're doing it anyway.

You ducked behind a pile of barrels just as a BLU Scout quickly scanned in your direction. She approached the point where you had just been. Luckily, you were able to kick some dirt to cover up your footprints so the Scout quickly passed by your hiding spot without any further thought. You proceed along the route you know so well.

In the darkness of night, the air was cool but it could not remedy the itch you were feeling, contained in the depths of your stomach for now. Funny, you think. Your missions were never during the night. It made the perfect handicap since the BLU team didn't have that new gadget Engineer cooked up for your team. And what you were doing tonight was a brilliant excuse to test run the contraption.

You squeeze through the opening in the diamond wire fence but it tears your team color shirt. It's a good thing they always supply the team with fresh clothes although you often wish there could've been other colors and other styles as well.

You climbed to the top of BLU's main base fort and looked for that familiar platform close to a rocky ledge. You secured your guns and positioned yourself a good distance away. You hear some footsteps from down below and the distinct eating sounds of a Heavy. You decide that you couldn't wait. With a deep breath, you ran and jumped from the ledge, flying right over the BLU Heavy's head. After landing with a dull thud on the stone face, you dust yourself off and made your way to higher ground, putting faith in your speed. After some trees, a left turn, and a right behind a bush, you find yourself in front of a make-shift cabin.

Rather, a sturdy wooden room built around a cave. It was made of scavenged crates, so it seemed.

You approach it cautiously, knowing full well what you would find but still wary if his other team mates happened to come by. They shouldn't find you here. They hadn't the previous times. But still.

"Oi."

You jump and pull your guns out on reflex, directing them to the source of the voice. A tall, silhouetted figure was behind you but through your night-vision goggles you saw who it was. He calmly shone a flashlight in your direction, causing you to squint.

"Oh God, it's only you. Turn that thing off, whydoncha?"

He lowers the flashlight and you put your guns away and remove the goggles. Under the moonlight, you approach each other. Your eyes adjust to the dark, guided only by the dimly lit features you strain to see on. Just as easily, he was tall, lanky, and in his usual attire, complete with aviator shades. But you know full well what marvels lay beneath those sheets of cotton and leather. Your mouth suddenly felt dry, you lick your lips without a second thought.

"Miss me already, sheila?"

He playfully tries to ruffle your hair but instead he felt the goggles on your head.

"Oi! What's that on yer noggin."

He taps on the nighvision goggles and helps you to remove it.

"Our Engineer made it just a few days ago."

You see the BLU Sniper bow his head a bit, flashing his one-sided crocodile smile at you. He lets out a hushed but deep chuckle.

"Whatcha tell 'em this time? Aren't they startin' to get suspicious?"

He snickered as he took the contraption from your hands. He pocketed his shades as he wore it the device. You replied in a matter-of-factly tone.

"I offered to test run it tonight. Don't ask, don't tell, they know that's how it is with me."

You put on a knowing smile for him as he powered up the googles.

"Looks about right. I'd be honored to help test this out for you. Now, how do I look?" he asks you.

You roll your eyes. You were about to say something snarky about how you don't exactly have much time but he cut you off.

"I saw that, you minx."

In retaliation, you quickly shine the flashlight in his direction, hoping to temporarily blind him but he wasn't there anymore. Panicked, you turn around and shine the flashlight everywhere.

You see nothing but you can hear his voice teasing you.

"You can't blind me with that, love."

You were getting mildly annoyed but also worried. This commotion, however slight, could rouse up his team mates' attention. And, you were short on time, as usual.

"Whoop! I'm over here."

You turn around and flash the light to your left. Nothing. You feel someone tap your shoulder.

"Try again, hahaha!"

You turn to your right and shine the light there. No avail. You feel a hand squeeze your bottom. You could tell he was enjoying teasing you like this.

"H-hey, don't you wanna keep it down? Your team mates might hear."

The BLU Sniper was no Spy but damn he was great at moving silently. What were you kidding, you were meeting him in the forest after all. This is his element. Whether in the bush, in the mountains, in the forest: all of these are him.

You slowly back up and continue to scan your immediate radius with the flashlight for any signs of the bushman.

"S-sniper? Are you there?"

After a few steps backward, you feel a sturdy tree trunk behind you. At least this way he can't surprise you from behind.

…

Unless he climbed the tree and was about to surprise you from above, ahah! You point your flashlight upwards only to see a very very faraway branch of the fir you were under.

"Hahaha, okaaaay! You win. You can give it back now and we can go to your cabin. Spend my visit there, ei Sniper?"

While technically not admitting defeat, you did politely ask for him to stop playing this game with you. After a few moments, you grew quiet and leaned back against the tree. Quickly bored, you decide to play with the flashlight, switching it on and off. The moment everything went dark, you were suddenly rushed at. You found yourself pushed up against the tree trunk. And the force stayed there, pressing against your entire body. In your surprise, you drop the flashlight. You struggle to break free but the suddenness had lost your opportunity to build up a strong-enough counter attack.

"Gotcha."

The BLU Sniper, you realize, was holding you up against the tree with his body.

"Phew! For a moment there I thought I lost you."

You lax your arms, thinking he would do the same and let you go. He didn't.

"Uh, Sniper? You can let go now."

You hear him laugh low and deep, your body feeling the vibrations from his diaphragm.

"My apologies, Sheila, but I can't bring myself to halt a test run of your new toy."

Before you could wonder what he meant by that, you suddenly feel both your arms being lifted above your head only to be held tightly at your wrists. You felt him put his leg between yours and push them apart, letting his knee graze your inner thigh. You could feel his chest pushing against yours. He was squeezing you between him and the tree.

And then a kiss on a spot behind your ear. Your eyelids droop and a gasp escaped your lips as goosebumps spread throughout the rest of your body. He laughed again. You could feel his warm breath as he spoke low and huskily.

"Baby steps, Sheila. My experiment's just beginning."

Your eyes widen, knowing full well he can see everything you do while you cannot. Your mind is torn between keeping composure and letting your emotions paint your face. Sniper, however, continued.

You feel him trace your jawline. His stubble gently grazes your skin. He then pauses at that sweet spot on your neck and stays there, nipping and sucking on your skin. And so it begins when you decide to let yourself whimper under him. You know it drives him crazy to hear your stifled sounds. You know it challenges him. And he's accepted it. You close your eyes.

Only one hand remains holding your wrists up. The other you felt caress your cheek only to sensually slide down to linger at your breast. He squeezed you lightly, meaning to tease you first like always, but was surprised instead.

He lifted his head from your neck and inched his lips closer to yours. He got close enough to breathe on your lips but you felt no contact. You imagine he was smirking at you.

"Oi. Wanna tell me why you ain't got a bra on?"

You open your eyes just slightly so, offering him that seductive, half-lidded stare in the direction you conclude were his eyes. Then you smile with your mouth opened slightly. It was your turn to reply in a low and husky voice.

"We don't have much time, remember?"

You strained your neck and kissed him, kissed him hard.

He got the message instantly and kissed you back. He then proceeded to squeeze your breast a little more forcefully. You to let out a bigger gasp. You arch your back, pushing your body towards him. He fondles you forcefully and then gently, taking his time massaging you. You moan against his mouth and run your tongue over his lips, asking for more.

You felt his smile as he denied it and sucks your upper lip instead. He begins to thumb your hardening nipple through your shirt and it made you hot. Your knees weaken and start to bend. You find your hips have rested neatly on his thigh between your legs. In response, he pushes against you, lifting your hips and rubbing at your loins for what seemed like an eternity. You wrap your legs around him as you let a louder plea escape your lips.

He breaks the kiss and moves his hand to grab the small of your back. With the help of his hand, he moves your hips up and down, creating such an erotic friction that quickly spread the itch into a bubbling heat throughout your body. It made you want to curl up and relish the feeling but you stayed strong and kept your body arched, your loins hungrily lapping up all the sensations fed to it.

"Hehe, I can see it on your face, love. Everything I do..."

You barely noticed he let go of your other arm to fully carry you from your buttocks. By instinct, you put your arms around his neck for support. Sniper then perches you ontop of his growing bulge. You felt it. It was stiff, enlarged, and very hot. You couldn't resist sounding out your satisfaction.

"*gasp* Mmm.."

He took that positively and picked up your legs, wrapping them around his waist. You comply, locking yourself in that position.

Then he began to roll his hips ever so slightly, using his bulge to massage your other set of lips. The thinness of your underwear made it easy for him to part them and move against your clitoris. At first you were exhaling softly but it got louder and he went faster. Soon, you forget where you are at the moment and released a howl like a wolf's during a full moon. Sniper's sounds were more modest but you heard them anyway. And you were starting to get wet.

"Bloody hell, sheila. You-"

You cut him off by capturing his lips and this time forcing your tongue in his unguarded mouth. You found his thick rough Australian tongue and caressed its entire length with yours but pulling away at just the right times. You teased him. You made him chase after you. He could only utter his pleasure through your lips. You felt good.

He then squeezed your buttocks, making you squeal with surprise. In just a few seconds, he was dominating you at your tongue play. Not one to give up so easily, your hands found their way to his back and up his shirt. He groaned at your touch, reacting by holding you closer.

He broke the kiss and went after your neck again. This time, he was not afraid to use his teeth to pull lightly at your second most favorite erotic zone. He was still grinding his bulge against you slowly but surely. The heat was creeping up to your head until the first wave rolls over your entire body.

"S-sniper...mmm-ah!"

He answered with a soft moan, telling you how good you taste. Then he stopped everything and looked at you.

"Bloody hell, sheila, you should see yourself."

He rolled his hips once. You let out a small gasp and shuddered a bit. Another wave rushes over you. He was teasing you again. And it was stoking your fire all too well.

"It's like you ran a bloody marathon."

His spoke directly to your ear. He rolled his hips again. You whimper and shook again. The second wave stronger than the first. This was cruel.

"And I'm lovin' every bit of it."

He rolled his hips for a third time. That did it.

"Mmm~Ahh!"

One moment you let out that soft-spoken, lingering mew and then the next you find yourself being carried off. You could only assume Sniper was bringing you to inside the cabin. You unhook your legs from Sniper's body from the impact of being dropped onto what felt like a thin matress. You try to sit up to complain to the BLU assassin but he pins you down by your arms.

You suddenly felt him resume your tongue-battle kiss but with more heat and desperation than before. And your moans were the exactly the reactions he wanted.

Keeping your mouth preoccupied, he slid his hands across your arms and down your sides, pausing where your shirt and pants met. He then felt your skin, his hands exploring your belly and thumbing near your groin. You could feel him smile as he was putting his hands on your skin. It was cute, you think. Everytime he touches you like this, he's as giddy as a school boy.

"God, love, your skin is always so fun to touch."

Before you could talk, he went for you again. You felt him go up your abdomen and straight to your breasts. He pressed and circled your hardened nipples, making you moan against his mouth. Using his palms, he massaged you with more vigor than before. Your heaving matched that of his presses and pinches. Soon your whole body was undulating, trying to match his motions, trying to keep up with him.

He broke the kiss only to help you remove your shirt. You took the opportunity to also help him take off his. You then felt for him, looking for his strong sturdy neck to grab onto. You find it and pull yourself up, clumsily kissing his cheek and jawline until you finally find his neck. You suck and nibble everywhere until you find that tender spot. He lets out a throaty sigh. He quickly positions you on his lap, keeping himself between your legs. He relaxes his posture as you work on him, relying on the darkness to keep him one step ahead of you.

As you explore the bareness of his lean muscular body and daring to massage his groin, he deftly unfastened your pants. His hands wander and put themselves on the bare skin of your buttocks, you respond by letting out a gasp. He immediately takes advantage of the moment by kissing you full on the mouth, forcing his tongue against yours, stoking your fire. Distracted by his kiss, you let him pull your underwear off you, momentarily letting the cool night air through your legs. He remedied that quickly by moving his hands to your inner things. His rough fingers and palms massaged your lips there, allowing a finger to part them and trace your entrance. The fire in your loins grew more heatedly as he flicked your clitoris. And you let him hear it.

He was only too eager to oblige your wants.

"You're all hot and gorgeous now, aren't you, Sheila? Wait 'til you feel this."

He then took off his hat and laid on his back, leaving you straddling him. With a good amount of strength, he lifted you up from your waist and laid your hips down to his face.

And he started to make you the most hot and bothered you have ever been with him.

He continued to kiss, lick and suck your entrance, pleading for an entry he knows you can't grant so easily. His thick, wet tongue ran back and forth along your lips and batting your clitoris. He eagerly lapped up your wetness. He tasted you again and again. And again. His stubble scratched your ever-sensitive skin in the most sensual way, serving only to fuel your flame. Your only response was a series of noises, screams and all sorts of swears and gibberish. You were licking your lips. You felt your tongue hang out like a dog. You were panting and whining and whimpering. By God, he could be setting you on fire quite literally. And he was seeing every minute of your wild expressions.

"Oh God...Oh God...Oh GOD! Don't stop, please...!"

He could see it all, any composure you had left was lost to your burning lust for the enemy Sniper. He fed on you for what seemed like forever, your consciousness dipping in and out of clarity and into the whirlwind of your hot feelings. You thought your loins were moist, what he was doing now made you gush a waterfall.

Your exclamations told him you were nearing your peak so he ended it and lifted you up. You almost pleaded for him to continue. He uttered a small laugh and kissed you lightly on the lips. You tasted yourself.

"All in good time, mate."

After sitting up, you felt him take your hands and placed them on his groin.

"D'you feel that, love? That's what you'd done do to blokes like me."

You massage his bulging erection and make him groan. He coaxes you to not be shy by kissing and massaging your breasts again. You gasp in surprise. In response, you tease him with your finger tips, tracing a line along his length. Then you unfasten his pants. He guides you once more by placing your hands on his bare bottom. They were tight, you felt as you squeezed them. Lovely. Then, you sensually slide down, feeling his taut thighs, helping to pull down the rest of his clothing.

You knew he could see your expression as you felt his lower half.

"Excited now, are we?"

He carefully takes your hand and puts it on his warm shaft. You eagerly curl your fingers around it, bringing it near your own wetness. You didn't care anymore if you couldn't see him or yourself. You were making the right moves. You were getting what you wanted and it just so happened that so did he.

You hear Sniper gasp as you and he touch. Then you gingerly moved your hips up and down, slowly lubricating him with your fluids. You also press against his chest with your own, dragging your soft breasts over his firmness. You let his tip touch all the way to your clit in a slow rhythm. You ground against him and it was driving you mad. His loud moans and sighs of your name told you he was feeling it too.

When he's had enough of your temptations, he lifts your arms and puts them around his neck. He leans in, whispering low and huskily to your ear.

"Hold on tight, love."

He seats you on top of his erection, slowly letting himself fill you. He watches you intently, seeing the small winces of pain your face. You hear him lick his teeth. You couldn't see it but you understood it was his way of coping with the massive amounts of fire in both your loins. He carefully and surely fit himself inside you. Once inside, he took a deep breath, and holding your hips firmly, started to move you up and down along his length.

Each time he filled you, you mewled to his ear, making that soft-lingering sound again. He moved you a little faster this time, thrusting his length in and out your tight walls. God, you loved this part.

With each sound you make, his pace goes faster. You arch your back, opening yourself to receive his full erection. Each push was a moment of ecstacty that burst inside of you. And he was sharing in your bliss. You could hear him grunting, pleading, hungering, needing. Both of you were moving your hips to an ever-speeding lustful rhythm of pleasure. You clung onto him as best as you could but your emotions and your posture wouldn't let you because of the direction you were headed now.

Even the BLU Sniper laid on his back, his hands held fast to your hips as he was pushing in and out of you much faster now. You kept your hands on his chest in a meager attempt to hold onto something as you were being driven into the highest heavens. Each time his hip hit yours, your screams went a whole note higher. The both of you wouldn't let up, though. You dug your nails into his chest. He gripped you so tightly you thought your hip bone would break. You were starting to lose the feeling of his hips slapping repeatedly against yours.

Then, like a dam breaking, you threw your head back, squeezed your eyes shut and let your orgasm take hold. In your sonorous screaming you vaguely hear someone else singing the same tune. It was the Sniper, who had come just as you had.

Breathing heavily, you slowly lower yourself forward, feeling your way from his chest to the crook of his neck. He guided you and pulled you down with whatever strength was left in his arms.

Your body was following the heaving motion of his chest. You certainly did a number on him this time, you think. He never failed to please either.

"So you saw all that, huh?" you ask your favorite enemy, embarrassed of your O-face.

"Hardly." He was panting as well.

"Sorry mate, but your contraption's a cactus. I didn't see you clear when you got off."

You managed to give out a breathy laugh as you felt for Sniper's face. You promptly pulled the night vision goggles off his head and let your hands linger in his hair for a moment.

"Well, that makes two of us. Tell me, were your eyes closed too?"

You felt the bushman's shrug and stifled laugh.

"I'd have to report that the test was inconclusive. But, do you know what Engie says whenever one of his new inventions fails at first?"

You leaned in and put a chaste kiss on what felt like his neck.

"We'll have to try and try again, sheila?"

Sniper let out a hearty laugh and pulled you close. Taking a deep breath, you and he calmed down a little more.

- END -


	2. Benefits of Jetlag (Sniper x Reader, K)

(Same team, RED Sniper x Reader)

Imagine your OTP moving countries. The time difference isn't in their favor, so together they stay up all night searching about their new home, while during the day they try to catch up on their much needed rest before fixing up their new house. (via )

* * *

**The Benefits of Jetlag**

"Don' worry, love. It'll be o'right."

That's what he said. That's what he'd always say.

Yet you and he were still dead tired by morning. As well as the rest of the team for that matter.

The new location was quite further than what any of the mercs imagined. You had imagined that even the BLUs would have problems adjusting.

It seems the only person handling the timezone screw-up pretty well was Medic.

"I told you all to sleep on time. That was a 4-hour drive to the port, and another 12 hours from cast-off until docking."

Medic took charge handling everyone's case of jetlag, being the point person for Miss Pauling whenever the Administrator wanted to check in on them.

"Fraulein? It's time for breakfast."

It was Medic, knocking at your door again. You groggily get up, put on a bathrobe and head on over to your door. You seriously didn't time for this, you thought.

"nnyeah, Doc?"

"Ah, gute. You are awake. Tell me, how are you feeling these past few days?"

You feel yourself scratch your head, a habit you do when you try to remember things.

"S'been okay *yawn* sorta...I still wake up at 8pm though."

"I see. Are the sleeping medications helping?"

You think for a moment.

"I can't say they've been working, Doc. I'm wide awake at 8pm and then crash just a little before sunrise."

The Medic reflects on this a little. With an exasperated sigh, he turns to you.

"I see. Tell you what, we're going to have to try something new tomorrow. For now, keep on resting whenever you feel sleepy. I'm going to prepare a circuit training routine for the rest of you dumpkoffs who wouldn't take my advice about the trip."

He raised an eyebrow at you.

"As you were, then. Rest well and have a pleasant morning."

"You too, Doc. *yawn* You too."

You slowly close the door and trudge right back into bed. You let yourself fall onto the sheets and bury into them. Your pillows groan as you move.

"Who was that, love?"

"Just Medic. *yawn* He was, was just checking up on us, as per usual."

Sniper lazily feels around and places a hand on your shoulder. He leaves it there, massaging you a bit.

"Mmm."

You give your sound of approval. The bushman then sounds out a pleased groan and props himself up on his elbows. He looks at you a bit and you stare at him back. He moves himself closer to you and puts a gentle kiss on your lips. You couldn't help but close your eyes out of habit. He speaks to you in a hushed tone, breaking each kiss with a part of the sentence.

"What are we gonna do, love? Staying in bed all day, while the BLUs are probably prepping up their guns for the mission…"

You let out a small laugh as you place a hand on his bed head hair and run your fingers through it. You see him shudder a bit. He moves his head in your hand, much like when a cat is being stroked.

"I'd worry more about why we're not off this jet lag yet and less about our jobs. I for one believe the BLUs are just as handicapped as we are right now. Mr. Redmond won't get rid of us that easily."

Your eyes open slowly, drinking in the comfortable warmth exuding from your lover's expression. You can't help but smile. Moments like these were rare on the usual schedule. You were thankful for the little delay in recovery.

"What?"

You continue to stroke his hair and pull him into a long kiss.

"Nothing."

You gently lay his head against your chest and continue to idly play with his hair.

"We don't get enough time to ourselves as it is. This is a nice break, even if it is only temporary."

You end your statement with a giggle and contented sigh. Sniper brings a hand to your face and caresses it. He buries his face into your chest and breathes heavily. It was almost as if he wouldn't be able to smell you again for a long time.

"When the mission is over, we could always come back to this, love. Always."

"You wouldn't be too tired?"

You slowly sit up, moving Sniper's head from your chest to your stomach. He gives you a smile…that quickly turns into a smirk.

"For you? Never."

Before you could react, he turns to your stomach and blows into it. You let out a squeal and push Sniper off of you.

"What the hell, Sniper?"

You grab the nearest pillow and hit him on the head. The bushman lets out a hearty laugh, allowing himself to be hit by the flurry of feathers and cloth. When you've tired yourself out because you were still sleepy from the jet lag, he makes a grab for you and locks you in an embrace. Still laughing, he lays the both of you down to face each other. Then he kisses your forehead, your cheeks, your eyes and everywhere on your face. You let out a giggle.

"Stop. I'm still *yawn* sleepy."

You bury into his chest and put a leg over his hip. Your arms snake their way on his back and you pull him closer to you.

"Alright, love. *yawn* We've got later this evening again."

He pulls the covers over both of you and makes himself comfortable. He gives you one last kiss on your lips, prompting you to smile. He then gently tucks you under his chin and closes his eyes. The two of you sleep out the rest of your tiredness, waiting for the evening to arrive.


	3. Before Daylight (Medic x Reader, K)

(RED Medic x BLU reader)

Now, the title won't allow it but this is more appropriately K+ because of the plot device.

Inspired by Daylight (Maroon 5)

Fair warning, I cried writing this. The song struck me so much. Enjoy! (beta-ed by LilyRosetheDreamer, thanks!)

* * *

**Before Daylight**

You inhale the scent of strong cologne mixed with disinfectant. It's a smell you've grown to long for whenever you feel lonely or troubled. Too bad that scent comes with a shade of RED, you think.

You bury into the chest of the man sleeping next to you, relishing the last few minutes you have before you both will have to fulfil your roles for warring teams RED and BLU.

When it all started you told yourself that it was no doubt going to be temporary. It was just a fling. It would never last and that you two would enjoy whatever time you could get. That was what you two agreed on. No strings attached. And the trysts were nothing short of great, head-aching, heart-pounding escapades of ecstasy.

There was an agreed-upon time (ceasefires and weekends) and an agreed-upon meeting spot (usually the infirmary since many mercenaries of either team dislike being there). And since you were the more able-bodied of the two, the burden of crossing territories fell to you, not that you minded. Besides, the REDs would find it weird their Medic would be missing from the infirmary. As a Scout, though, the BLUs know about your regular routine. You could come and go as you please and call it training. At the very least, he gave you some RED clothes to get past the sentries and he had tampered with the surveillance system in the infirmary so the two of you could have your privacy, even from the Administrator.

On those nights, you and he would engage in the most passionate and unconstrained feasts for your senses. These were the sensations your jobs had required you to forget and lock away. These were the sensations the two of you forgotten you could feel. And after those meetings, you would quietly slip away and head home before the BLU team noticed you were overdue to return from your "training".

You didn't count on your heart deciding the enemy Medic was where it was going home to.

You let out a small whimper. You let out a few tears. This didn't go unnoticed.

"Liebling?"

Medic's eyes squinted open, adjusting to the dim light in his room. His automatic reaction was to stroke your hair. You didn't intend to wake him up but his comfort was welcome.

"Ah…I'm sorry. It's nothing."

You bury yourself into his strong chest some more. But you couldn't prevent the tears from wetting it.

"Hmm? Vhat's all this then, Liebling?"

"Stop calling me that…"

You choked at the end of your sentence. You felt the RED Medic's hand cup your face. His thumb traced your cheek and your eye, wiping away some tears.

"I told you. It turns me on."

He let out a small chuckle. You didn't feel like laughing with him. Sensing the tension, he moves his hand to tilt your chin up.

"Vhat's wrong, Liebling?"

You stay quiet, thinking of what to say. You look at his face. He was different without his glasses. You saw his eyes were half-lidded, his grey-blue orbs focused on you complemented with a slight smile, to encourage you to open up, you guess. His face told you he was patient, curious and just slightly worried. This is the first time, you realized, that you broke down in front of him.

You wipe your eyes and offer him up a small smile.

"I always thought it would be easy, Doc. _This_."

Your voice cracked as you said it. You gestured to the two of you. He continued to look at you, his small smile you noted turned up a little more. You let out a heavy sigh.

"…I was wrong."

The Medic leaned in to give you a kiss. Out of habit, you close your eyes and ready your lips to receive it but this time, you caught yourself. You quickly turn your head away and the Medic's lips went to your cheek instead. He let out a soft chuckle as he pressed his forehead to your cheek, exhaling a warm sigh onto your neck.

"Mein Schatz…"

His tone was gentle but also sad. His hand gently traced your neck and rested on your other cheek, cupping it with his warm palm. You take a moment to remember the softness of his touch. Despite the heavy-weight weaponry he always uses during battles, his hands were soft. Strong and deft, but soft.

"Let's stay like this, then. For vhatever long ve have left tonight."

He said those words barely above a whisper, like a cooing dove. And you let yourself succumb to their meaning. You didn't feel it coming but a steady stream of tears had suddenly started from your eyes. You nuzzle into the Medic's hand, doing your best to keep the sound of your turmoil trapped in your throat. You turn your entire body and clung onto the Medic's lone hand on your face. You hold his hand close to you and let the rest of your wall come crashing down.

The Medic moved himself closer to your form, his other hand wrapped around your stomach to hold you as close as he possibly could. He buried his face in your neck and felt your muffled sobs.

You shook as he shook. You both clung to each other in the dark of night, silently praying for time to stop at this one moment. He held you tightly. You molded yourself to his form, as if trapping the last sparks of this fleeting moment for safe-keeping.

And you both wept for yourselves.


End file.
